


Is Peter Dating? Tony Doesn't Know

by alwayswaitingforsomething



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, And Racial Diversity is Cool, Asian Stephen Strange, Because I can, De Aged Wade Wilson, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayswaitingforsomething/pseuds/alwayswaitingforsomething
Summary: Tony thinks Peter is dating someone and asks Stephen what he thinks.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 301





	Is Peter Dating? Tony Doesn't Know

Tony doesn't eves drop on his kids. Really, he doesn't. But usually there aren't random boys in his kids room at one in the morning, either. He couldn't help but over hear someone who was definitely not Peter in Peter's room as he walked by. The voice was lower, but not threatening, and not that of an adults. It was a boy, then. "Hey," Mystery Boy murmured. 

"Hi," Said Peter. He didn't sound scared or angry. He sounded...surprised, but in a pleasant way. Like someone randomly gave him a gift for no reason. Not like someone who was in danger. Tony didn't leave though, because _there was a random boy in Peter's room_. Tony might not have any biological kids of his own, but Peter is his son, and good parents don't let creepers near their kids. Especially at one in the morning when said kid should be asleep because he has an English test tomorrow, and the kid has been struggling in English lately. 

Then he hears It. "It" sounds like a kiss, but this is Peter and he only talks to Ned, MJ, and the Avengers. There is no way he has a boyfriend. But that begs the question, what was It? Tony puts the thought aside, because Mystery Boy says something. "Did I wake you up?" Coming in Peter's room even if he's asleep? Definitely a creeper. Tony should intervene. And he's going to, but Peter responds first. 

"No, and I told you I wasn't." So had Peter _invited_ MB (which was what Tony had dubbed him, Mystery Boyfriend was a bit of a mouthful) over? Without Tony or Stephen's permission? At, and Tony cannot stress this enough, _one in the morning_?

"I know, but you've been studying more than sleeping lately so I didn't know if you had fallen asleep." Has MB been over more than once and Tony didn't know? He should really go in now catch them by surprise. 

"My grades need to be perfect if I'm going to get into MIT." _Peter's applying to MIT? He didn't tell me that_ , Tony thought. But he wasn't offended, he understood in fact. Peter didn't want him to be disappointed if he didn't get accepted. And Tony wouldn't be; MIT is a hard school to get into. He's already proud of Peter, and will be no matter what school he goes to. (Besides, Peter's a genius. He'll get into MIT no problem.) There's the It sound again, and _damn that really does sound like a kiss_. 

"Maybe, but you also can't go to MIT if you don't take care of yourself." _Brownie points to you, MB_. Peter sighs, like they've had this conversation before. 

"I'm eating, and I've gotten five hours of sleep the last two days, I'm fine." There's a pause, like MB doesn't quite know what to say. 

"Peter that-five hours in two days is not enough. And how much have you eaten, like-" 

"Wade." So MB has a name. Is it the same Wade that Peter complained about almost every day after school? The one that he stopped complaining about last month?...Nah, Tony decides. This has to be a different Wade. There's the It sound- _not a kiss not a kiss not a kiss_ -and Tony can _hear_ Peter's fond, exasperated smile. "I'm fine." 

"Pete, the bags under your eyes are the size of Texas. How has no one else picked up on that?" 

"Makeup and caffeine." 

"Okay, I'm going to leave and will you promise me that you'll at least _try_ to go to sleep?" 

"Yeah, sure." Cue the It sound; Peter-kissing-his-boyfriend. Tony shudders. His boy has grown up so fast. 

"Okay," _Kiss_ "I love you. See you tomorrow." _Kiss_. Peter mumbles something, and the window opens and Wade is gone. Tony hears footsteps, and then the bed creak, and within a minute, little snores. He opens the door now, making sure Peter really is alone-he is-and turns off the light on Peter's desk. They can talk about this in the morning.

Tony can't sleep. He tosses and turns, and that must be what wakes Stephen up, because he turns around and half glares at Tony. "Nightmares?" He asks tiredly. 

"I think Peter is dating someone." Stephen stills, and seems to become more alert. 

"What?"

"I said-" 

"No! I mean-why do you think that?" Tony told him about walking back from the lab and hearing Peter and the Mystery Boyfriend-Wade-and just wanting to make sure Peter was okay, which apparently, he wasn't. The kid was over working himself because he wanted to make Tony proud and Tony didn't notice-Peter's not even a good liar!-and- "...ny. Tony. Darling, what're you thinking?" Stephen asked softly, gently rubbing Tony's arm. 

"Peter-he's-dating. And working too hard, and I didn't notice. How could I not have noticed? Shouldn't parents be able to tell when something big like that is going on with their kid? Oh my god, I'm just like Howard." 

"No, Tony, no. You're better than him." 

"I'm not-"

"Shh, yes you are. You're concerned for Peter, Howard wouldn't have been. You're there for Peter, and the fact that he wants to go to MIT, wants to follow in your footsteps, speaks for itself."

"Yeah, I-I guess it does. We've raised three awesome kids haven't we?" 

"We have. Now for everyone's sake, go to sleep." Tony laughed and put his head on Stephen's chest. His eyes drooped and he felt a little more peaceful in this world he created, with this family he chose. It was a nice feeling. 

The next morning, there were bags under Peters eyes, but seven hours of sleep had done him good, and they were almost good. He poured some cereal in a bowl-the sugary kind Morgan liked-and nodded to Tony when he came in the kitchen. "Late night?" Tony asked. Peter nodded again. "Wade keep you up?" Peter's face was priceless. His eyes get wide-double how big they usually were-and he choked, going a little red in the face (mostly from blushing). Tony thumped his back and Peter coughed. 

"How-" 

"We'll talk about it later. You'll be late if you don't go now." Peter scurried out of the kitchen as Stephen came in, smiling tiredly. 

"You talk to him?" He asked. 

"No, I'm going to do a background check on this 'Wade' first." Stephen hummed and kissed Tony on the head. 

At school, (after a good morning kiss) Peter pulled Wade aside and told him, in the most serious voice Wade had ever heard: "My dads are going to kill us." 


End file.
